forbbiden love, hidden secret
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: My first high school story . Sasuke is the smartest student in konoha high school .but what happenes when he falls in love with his teacher?but she is in love and is datng his brother ,but sasuke doesen't know itasaku slight sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

The rookies: 17 years old

The rookies: 17 years old

Sakura:23 years old

Itachi 24 years old

And the rest of the teachers are 25 years old( heh they are old dude's and dudettes)

Chapter 1

The new teacher

**

* * *

**

A tall female about the age of 22 or even older walked in the principals office and pulled the drawer , taking out a file which was entitled Uchiha sasuke

**Report file:**

**Sasuke Uchiha was known in konoha high school as being the smartest student top rookie of the year , and not to mention wanted by all his fan girls and rivaled by all of the boys**

**His only friends : Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and prodigy rival Hyuga Neji**

**He has one sibling Itachi Uchiha, of course they hate each other and also sasuke want's him dead because he is his history teacher and bugs him to the death**

**Likes: tomato's , smirking, and probably geography his only favorite subject that he studied hard was geography (well I couldn't think of anything better)**

**Dislikes: his brother , fan girls almost everything**

* * *

And with that the mysterious female smirked and closed the files on her desk and thought

"Uchiha sasuke..hmm? well see what is so great about you.

* * *

Sasuke's point of view: his life was a living nightmare the female population grew even desperate for him , and not only that but the teacher's were expecting so much from him he thought he would end up a robot

Lucky for him the next easy class would be geography and after that history with his annoying brother that always teased him and usually embarrassed him in front of the class

Sighing he entered room 305 and noticed his annoying fan girls smiling at him and blushing , while others asked him on a date the same routine as always.

After the first 10 minutes he started to wonder were their teacher was since he never was late , about 5 minutes later the class room door opened to reveal a tall pink haired girl with glasses and her hair tied in a pony tail , and beautiful green orbs

"Ok class you may wonder what happened to your old teacher , well let's just say he got replaced by me , well then my name is Haruno Sakura , and I hope I will receive the needed respect from all of you so we can get along cause if you do not respect me….well then the consequence's will he painful than you think" she said glaring at the class

Her angry glare suddenly changed into a smile" well the let's get started today's lesson will be about the different culture's in brazil " she said pointing at the map

**Sasuke pov**: wow so…she … is the new teacher…Hn !! she is kinda beautiful

WAIT!!WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?HSE IS A TEACHER GOD DAMMIT

Ok uchiha calm down don't let her presence annoy or disturb you

Inner sasuke : gawd she is hot too bad she is a teacher or else…

Sasuke: yeah!what?!who the hell are you??

Inner sasuke: your inner DUHHH ! by the way genius she just asked you something

**Normal ****pov:**

"Uchiha

sasuke! Can you tell me where at what paragraph in the text book I was last at?" she asked smirking

"At paragraph three where " he said placing his finger in the book

:That's correct but maybe next time you won't be so caught in your thoughts" she said turning back at the board

After the class Sakura didn't leave it but did watch sasuke leave " this kid I misjudged him badly he really is smart ..well things are definitely going to be interesting" she thought as she left

* * *

In the cafeteria"

"geez teme you almost got caught during geography! Believe it" naruto said slurping his ramen

"Shut up dobe , and in plus I was only thinking that's all" he said closing his eyes

"Oh I get I teme!!you were checking out the new teacher welll have to say you don't have bad tastes "the blonde responded and in the next moment he received a punch in the head from sasuke

"Shut up dobe !god you are such a loser I can't believe it" sasuke said with that leaving

* * *

Down the hallway : fan girls were drooling over him and looking at him with hearts in their eyes, suddenly he bumped into somebody

"Oh excuse me sir I …" before he could finish he looked up to see his brother smirking

"Foolish little brother now you hate me that much you don't even know me?" he asked

"So I heard you have a new teacher ? hm that hot pink haired girl..what was her name again aww sakura yes .. watch your moves foolish little brother" he said and after wards he left

What was that all about? So itachi liked sakura to? Hn it was a matter of time before the girl would fall for him .. even though he was younger then her he had older fan girls that were in love with him

And so a rivalry began between itachi and sasuke, it wasn't enough that he hated his brother fro killing his clan now he tried to steal his future woman

But an uchiha always get's what he want's , both of the uchiha brother's thought mentally smirking but none didn't realize that their were thinking the same thoughts

**_

* * *

_**

**_Cliffhangers know the plot is kinda…dum but oh welll …read and review the next chapter will be out tomorrow I think depends if you guys will like the idea_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night the younger uchiha was really annoyed and pissed by his brothers worse, for the fact that he had also taken interest in sakura , although she was older than him and probably would never date him or even send him a single glance he knew his brother already won

But this whole thing was not only for the uchiha pride or dominance over women, it was for personal satisfaction

Although if sasuke would suicide in seducing sakura , she would fall for him thus resulting a teacher student affair , even if he was fully aware of the fact that this would cause problems to both sasuke and sakura he still didn't give up on that thought

Today he was going to have a test at math , geography plus two more projects to start it was hard to be a prodigy especially when you were blackmailed by crazy fan girls and almost hated by every boy

The alarm clocked ringed , sasuke groaned in displeasure not wanting to get up knowing what kind of stressful day he will have.

After getting dressed and his morning rituals , the shower , picking the clothes he went downstairs for breakfast

He was already annoyed since his parent's always greeted him for breakfast well only his mother bugged him on when he will get a girlfriend and so on, his brother tease him and his father well he was silent most of the times.

Today when he entered the kitchen silence filled the room, not a good sign on the fridge he found a note

_Dear sasuke, _

_Your father and I had to leave on an urgent meeting because of some bussines problems I left you food for a the next four days for you and your brother. Try not to kill each other or else the consequences will be rough when we return . take care and good luck with school._

_Love mikoto_

He tore out the note from the magnet and placed it on the counter , how will he survive these four days with his annoying brother , why won't he just die… he knew the only reason he was alive was to torture him , and make his live a living hell, that was the reason for uchiha itachi's existence

After finishing breakfast he went to get his backpack from the living when someone was hidden in the shadow

'Who is there?' sasuke demanded

'of foolish little brother you disappoint me I know already about mother and fathers business trip don't worry I promise to be a good baby sitter you know the rules' he said coming out of the shadows smirking at his brother

' fuck you itachi! You know I can take care of myself so buzz off…in plus I have to study for geography .. I have a big test' he said heading to grab his backpack

'hmm! So my little brother is the teacher's pet? If you think that sakura will ever look at you and see more then a student you are in for a big surprise .in plus I have some business with her ..i will persuade her first since she is one year younger than me…' itachi said smirking

'why you!' sasuke said getting mad

' oh you haven't noticed foolish little brother? I want her more than a lust full way she is smart , beautiful and emotionally strong the perfect woman for me' itachi said finishing

' now remember to not skip school and I am watching your every move… don't try anything stupid' itachi said in a threatening tone .

sasuke was already pissed off thanks to his brother and surely wanted to kill him right now, but he kept his cool and left for school.

* * *

What a fucked up family he had, he hoped and prayed to god that sakura would understand and accept him into her life even though she didn't want problems with the school.

At school sasuke was glommed and taken in by his fan girls which hovered over him asking him for dates , flirts and things that annoyed the hell out of him

'Uchiha-san .. I must talk to you immediately it's an urgent problem' sakura yelled at the end of the corridor

sasuke gulped what did he do this time, he did not yell at the fangirls , not fights with other guys and.. no problems this was really going to ruin his reputation but he kept his cool and took a deep breath and hoped that everything was ok

' I hope you don't mind th fact that I called you here..i wanted those pesky fan girls to leave you alone.. sigh.. you were kind of annoyed by them. I hope you have studied hard for today's test and im looking forward for a big mark from you' sakura said with a grin as she entered the class followed by sasuke

* * *

Oh shit the test he completely forgot about it….some prodigy he was he didn't study and probably he would fail today .Now he was even stressed than before even naruto knew more than him , curse this un lucky day for him , first of his brother and now this

He took his seat and waved a hand at naruto and then he got ready for the test.

When he received the paper he noticed that the questions very easy and matched what he learned yesterday about cultures around the world , he took a last glance at sakura which winked at him and told the students to start the tests.

After the test lunch came and sakura said that she would correct the test's during the brake

' hey teme I noticed something' naruto said pointing an accusing finger at sasuke

the boy nodded and continued to eat his lunch and waited for the idiot's dumb comment

' you did look kinda stressed at the beginning of the test and then suddenly you relaxed and I noticed you smirking after sakura-sensei gave you that wink..what was that all about? HHMMMM?' naruto yelled

sigh'it was nothing dobe I thought I would fail the test but it turned out that everything was ok'sasuke said

his first reaction was shocking, the idiot realized that something was going on but he was still to stupid to understand he nearly choked with his food when naruto asked the question.

The rest of the lunch brake was silent and no words were spoken , somehow sasuke was happy for the fact that sakura saved him today and gave him a easy test the rest meant nothing to him for now.

* * *

To the teacher's room( the teachers have a kind of annoying room where they spend the brakes)

This is so annoying and stressful since there are so many failed tests , are these students that retarded?

Maybe the uchiha kid did better… sakura thought looking through the papers

She found the boys test but noticed that only one side of the test was finished while the other one was incomplete, neither he didn't notice or didn't know the answers

Impossible this boy was the smartest of all kids so he was probably stresses out, I will talk to him and give him another change to retake the test at the end of the school program as a small detention

The young woman was cut out of her thoughts hen somebody entered the room, a tall raven haired man who seemed to be same age as hers, he had beautiful dark onyx eyes and his hair was tied in a ponytail

'hn!excuse me for interrupting you miss haruno. I thought nobody was here.' Itachi said looking at the beautiful woman in front of him

'it's okay I needed a brake , plus I finished correcting all of these failed tests' she said rubbing her head

'aw I see you must be the new teacher ? you are my little brother's new teacher, he is uchiha sasuke.. how did he do on the test?' itachi asked curios

' well he didn't get maximum score like always and he didn't finish the second part of the test so he only got a 6 ' she said getting up and handing itachi the test

'I see it's such a shame, he is good at this class , I think he got emotional and didn't finish the test' he said placing the test on the desk

' yes but I will give him a second change ' she said

Suddenly itachi hovered over her pushing her on the desk, sakura only gasped and tried not to moan when she felt his member rub against her womanhood through her skirt

' you ..know sakura…not many women are as beautiful and smart like you.' He said playing wih a pink lock of her hair

'uh uchiha-san I don't think this is the right place for this and we barely know each other and there are many reason's ' she said trying to push him off her , but he ddin't bulge and pushed her even more on the desk

'hn! Sakura-san please call me itachi I don't mind..and im doing this …because… he whispered something in her ear making her blush madly and feel jelly at the same time

itachi could only smirk as he felt her give in , soon enough she would be his, he wanted her more than a lustful way , but also craved for her only by watching he hips sway from side to side when she walked

After they're little make out session sakura accepted to date itachi and become closer , more than friends but for now she had to give the tests

* * *

In the class room:

After handing all of the tests to the students some were happy others were playing sad for the bad marks , everyone received their tests except sasuke

He was very confused things were getting really awkward now, he saw his brother during lunch time smirking and lost in his thoughts and now this

'Uchiha sasuke I want to talk to you in private at the end of the class' sakura said

This time the younger uchiha was calmed and knew that something good was about to happen again so he didn't give it to much thought at least not for now

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:here it is , read and review as for the readers who enjoy my stories here are some hints so you won't be confused**

**Itachi is a teacher and is one year older than sakura that means 24 and sakura is one year older than him 23 and yes she is also a teacher**

**Itachi teaches history while sakura teache's geography**

**Sasuke is 17 years old and of course with fan club and so on read & review**

**_Gin-chan is out_**

**_Xxxxxxsilviker-chanxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

* * *

"Uchiha-san … the reason why I have called you out her is because you got a F on the test. I am very disappointed I want to know what happened?" sakura asked after calling sasuke out on the corridor so nobody would hear

"What?! I was very sure I answered correctly all of the questions " sasuke almost yelled now hating sakura because he thought that she would do it on purpose to ruin his reputation

"Well you surely were mad that day, you forgot to answer the questions on the second page" she said showing him the test paper

"But … but…" sasuke was speechless like no other time his pride got crushed by a woman

"Listen.. I hate to see you like this or ruin your good grades so here is the deal be here after lunch not one minute late and you will retake the test and I will correct it then" she said

the boy only nodded and turned around leaving and also blushing and his mind agreed with his heart and his feelings for the rosette woman finally came out , he did have a crush on her and even more somehow he started to think of ways to make her fall in love with him .

Now that the contest of domination between him and his brother had already started and the price was the girl , it was in the blood of an uchiha to want something and not give up until their needs were satisfied , it was that simple

* * *

During the lunch period

"Wow I can't believe sakrua-sensei gave me a minus B on the test and I only studied a little " naruto yelled trying to impress hinata

The white eyed girl could only blush to death she had a major crush on the idiot since forth grade and since then the imbecial didn't notice this

And when he asked her what was wrong she blushed madly and fainted , like always

"Don't push it dobe" sasuke interrupted naruto

"Geez teme, just because you failed this doesn't mean we can't be happy " naruto said

"Naruto-kun i-i- th-h-ii-n – k sassuke' s..a.n is mad"

"Yeah dobe and ill retake the test after lunch right now so bye" sasuke leaved but not before smacking him in the head

* * *

In the class room sakura was still thinking about itachi and was curios what his true intentions were , did he just want sex or a true relationship

Even though it would bring trouble to both of them she would just drop this job and find another one

On the other hand something was wrong with the smaller boy uchiha sasuke , he acted weird around her and not to mention that sometimes when his eyes traveled down her body analyzing her every move

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the boy first knocked on the door's room and then entered calmed and this time not stressed

"Ok sasuke take a seet in the first desk and here is the test you have 15 minutes to finish it" she said handing him the paper

Sasuke only nodded and took the paper and looked at the questions and smirked they were so simple so he started to write and also looked on the other side of the paper and finished the other questions

The fifteen minutes passed pretty quickly and sasuke handed the paper test with his fingers mentally crossed hopping for a high mark

The woman remained serious and corrected the test in a way to tease sasuke so he couldn't see if he made any mistakes

"Congratulations sasuke-san! you got a A " she said smiling and offering his test paper

"You are dismissed for today now go home im sure you have better things to do" she said

"Arigato sakura-sensei" he said smilling

"Hey it's the effort and hard work you did for this test congratualions and forget and the test before this I won't take into consideration that mark" she said

And with that the younger uchiha left happy as he never was in his life before, his crush for her grew even stronger after today

Somehow he was not sure if she had a crush on him , but she did or else she wouldn't have let him retake the test and give him a high mark

* * *

After arriving at the uchiha compound he noticed it was kind of empty and thanked kami his older brother wasn't home

"Foolish little brother do you think you get rid of me so easy? By the way tonight ill be busy so ill be back late don't stay up to much or else ill have to punish you" itachi appeared dressed up ready to go out

He cursed his brother underneath his breath for being such a man whore , he went out to date some fan girl and after wards he fucked her and the left her

Itachi had his dirty little secrets but her never thought that his crazy fucked up brother would have affairs each days , he wondered when he would finally settle down and get married

Anyways for the moment he was happy that there was no itachi in sight to brother him , he wished sometimes he was alone with nobody in sight no parent's and especially no brothers to annoy him.

But since itachi was the older brother it would always be his job to tease sasuke, that's what older brothers were for after all.

* * *

Itachi picked up sakura for their date and took her out to an expencieve restaurant since she was a special woman to him she deserved more than the other whores he seen before her

He noted her beautiful as perfectly round it was like it was written over it to get touched , and how her hips moved from side to side and her beautiful red dress which made her sexy and him horny

Pushing away those thoughts he still acted calm of the outside and tried to keep his hormones looked up for some other time

"Arigato for the dinner uchiha-san it was really beautiful" sacra said licking the fork which turned itachi on

"My name is itachi sakura-san I believe you have all rights to call me by that name and since you are a special woman you deserve to be treated the right way" itachi smirked

The whole date was okay sakura found out many things about itachi and the fact that sasuke was his younger brother and how he teased him to death

Also itachi found out sakura was single with no parents because they died in a car accident, and the fact that she had boyfriends and the last one she had died in a car accident

Somehow her presence made him feel calm at his place , this feeling he never ever felt from any woman or person before and he loved every moment of it

After paying the bill they got up to leave at sakura's house , the female was the first to brake the silence

* * *

"I had fun tonight itachi-san would you like to come in for some tea or coffee" sakura asked

"Cofee sounds good " was all itachi replied

Sakura's house was big , itachi noted but it was beautiful with everything she needed , the living room was the biggest with a big couch and the floor was covered by a rug and on it was a coffee table.

Of course the desk was filled with test papers and the lessons she had to teach and lot's of paper work.

He even imagined how it would be if he helped her with the paper work, some hot rounds of sex some papers and well the rest was the same

"Ok the coffee is ready itachi-san " the girl entered the room placing the cups with coffee on the table and sitting down on the couch

Itachi in the next moment hovered over her , covering her mouth and gasp kissing her , his tongue slipped in the cavern of her mouth taking in her addicting cherry taste

It almost made him go crazy that scent as delicious taste, officially he was addicted to her , like a moth to light

"I.ii-i-I –tachi-san ..wh.a .. a..re ..y …ou.. doing? " she asked between the kisses

"Sakura I am attracted to you.. I know realize that you are different from the other women..that's why I want you to be mine…" he said kissing her neck

He stopped as soon as he realized that she wasn't now ready and he didn't want this now , his mind agreed with his body for the first time

She noted that he got up and apologized for his foolish actions earlier , and before leaving he smirked and arranged no stated the time she would have to be ready for the next date.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is major writers block again - cries - man i don't have so many reviews so pls guys review my stories don't be meanies

* * *

The next day could only blush thinking about yesterdays events , and her date with itachi , she had to admit that he was differenter than all of the other guys she had dated before

All men were eager to have a one night affair with her because of her looks and beautines, so none have appreciated her true beauty or personality

But for now she settled down to her desk to correct the test papers left , lesson sketches for the next hours meetings and so on , she really hated her life sometimes

Her life as a teacher sure wasn't easy and pretty troublesome, she took her cup of coffee and sat down and started to correct some test papers , after finishing all of them her thoughts drifted to itachi once again

She groaned in displeasure and tried to think of something else, ever since her last boyfriend died in a car accident she didn't date or have someone special there for her

It was also because she suffered to much and didn't want anybody at least not yet , even with itachi she was still unsure of what she wanted

First of all she had to find out his true intention and what he wanted, because if he just lusted for her like other men did then she would make sure to take care of him werry well

* * *

The next day sakura decided to stay at home since she wasn't feeling so right , so she called tsunade the principal and excused herself for the next two days

Tsunade understood and took her the easy way for now accepting her excuses, the truth was that sakura wasn't ready to see itachi again after their date and she would cancel the next date to

Definitely she didn't want to go further and start the relationship at least not ultill she found out what was going on with this guy, and also she had a real migraine which was causing her allot of trouble

She only hopped itachi forgot about their date , or even worce, come by with a special surprise , she had a substitute teacher , shizune and thanked god that they both got along and shizune agreed to help sakura

Both shizune and sakura knew each other since high school ever since then they became friends and now kept a good relationship , you never know when you need the support or help of a friend

Later that day sakura prepared a bath for herself with lot's of bubbles and she had in the living room strawberries with cream on top her favorite , today was her day

Troublesome was life sometimes but she enjoyed to relax and spend time taking care of herself , after spending about 15 minutes in the bath she washed her hair and wrapped her favorite pink purple robe around herself and hoisted her hair up with a towel

Also she decided to do her nails , so she picked her favorite color for the nail polish , a purple plumb wich mathed her face color perfectly.

After finishing the bath treatment and nail polish , of course a few minutes were waisted on waiting for the nail polish to dry and of course to sit down on the couch and eat the strawberries

Sakura wondered what itachi was doing now , since she looked at the clock , it was lunch brake so all of the students had an hour brake m sighing she did miss somehow to teach kids and give bad grades

Somehow her thoughts drifted to uchiha sasuke , itachi;s younger sibling , the one which acted weird around her m she wondered why, the it hit her

At first she thought he was the teachers pet but now it was clear to her , he had a crush on her , this was really bad for her reputation and everything , not to mention the fact that he was itachi's younger brother

This was really bad , if the school director would find out about this it would bring sakura major problems , not only she woundl't be able to be a teacher for the rest of her life but she didn't want to be a child pedophiliac like that weirdo orochimaru

He was one of the major freaks of this society , not only did he speak lin a snaky way with a weird accent , but his biggest freaky thing was ….. that he loved to hares pretty little boys

For that now only did he get kicked out but he got send to prison for the rest of his life , chills ran up sakura's spine , she didn't want to end up that way in prison

Sighing she knew it will be hard to make him understand , but how and what will she tell him?what will his reaction be? It wasn't good at all she had to talk to somebody about this

The best thing to do was to talk with itachi, yeah he would understand after all he was his brother right? Maybe he would also help or convince him to give up on her

Speaking of itachi she forgot about the date , shit she had to call him right now and cancel it , the truth was she wanted to see his reaction if he lusted over her and wanted her for sex or if he truly loved her

So she picked up the phone and dialed his number since it was still lunch brake she had time to cancel the date, he didn't answer so she left him a massage

"Itachi? It's sakura , about today's date, I don't feel so ok so I can't come , sorry some other time , ill talk to you at school" she said placing the phone on the living room table

After a while she sat back on the couch and watched tv like a a home sick girl that was somehow depressed, something made her sad, all of the news and events seem to have hit her like a hammer in the head

Soon after she was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door

"Coming …comin" she stared shocked at the person at the door it was…

**cliffhangers read and review**


End file.
